You Never Know What Life Holds
by reynonislove
Summary: This is a story about Mark and Maddy relationship on Terra Nova. But Zoe is in it, as well, a lot. Sorry I am horrible at summaries. Hope you guys like it.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first story so please be patient with me while I try and figure out how exactly to do this. I'm more into writing poetry but I love Terra Nova and the Mark/Maddy pairing so I wanted to try and write stories. While I figure out what kind of story I want to write about them I thought I would write one about Mark/Maddy/Zoe because I would LOVE for them to have more scenes together!

* * *

><p>Maddy stood in her room that she shared with her five year old baby sister, Zoe, trying to figure out what to wear. She had a date with her soldier boyfriend Mark Reynolds today and she was excited because this would be their 6 month anniversary date and she wanted it to be perfect.<p>

"Maddy, can you come here please?" she heard her mother yell. She walked out of her room into the living room where she saw her mother sitting on the couch going over something on her plex.

"What is it?" Maddy said seating herself by her mother and turning to face her. Doctor Elisabeth Shannon looked up from what she was doing to see her daughter in a light purple dress with her hair curled around the face that looked so much like hers.

"I need you to watch Zoe for a little while. I need to go to the infirmary and check on a patient that came in earlier today." said. Maddy's smile faded as she went over what her mother just said to her in her head.

"Mom, I can't. You know I have my date with Mark tonight…it's our 6 month anniversary. It's all we have been talking about for weeks!" she half screamed, but calmed down when she realized how loud she had actually gotten.

"I know, and I'm sorry but Josh and your father are at work and she can't stay here by herself. I shouldn't be gone that long but it will be dark before I get back," she felt bad for asking her daughter to do this but there was no way around it she had to go to work, "and anyway I'm sure Mark won't mind, he loves Zoe."

Maddy smiled remembering how much her boyfriend talked about Zoe, and how much Zoe talked about the soldier that she had started looking at as a brother. Her father, Jim Shannon, hated how much his daughters and his wife liked the boy that was slowly taking his oldest daughter away from him. There was a knock on the door and Maddy got up to answer it knowing who it would be.

"Hey babe. You look beautiful. Happy anniversary!" Mark said leaning down to kiss his girlfriend on the cheek as she stepped aside for him to come in. He looked over Maddy's shoulder seeing the woman he had come to think of as his mom since his mother was dead, "Hello ."

"Hi and it's Elisabeth, Mark, I've told you a million times, to you I'm Elisabeth." She smiled and waved to the young man. As Mark looked back to Maddy he heard her say, "Thank you. You don't look too bad yourself soldier. And happy anniversary to you too. But I am afraid that our date will have to wait a little while, my mom has to go to the infirmary for bit and Josh and Dad are at work so I have to watch Zoe."

"That's fine. As a matter of fact she can go with us if she wants, and if …I mean..Elisabeth doesn't care." He said excitedly, looking to Elisabeth for confirmation. Elisabeth simply nodded and smirked when she saw her daughter turn to her knowing she was gloating silently in her head for being right about Mark not caring.

At that moment Zoe came out of the bedroom, to start running for Mark when she noticed him there. He bent down to his knees and held his arms open just in time for Zoe to barge into them, squeezing him into the tightest hug she could. He laughed and picked her up, kissing her on the head and said, "So, Zo do you wanna go with us on our date tonight? I'm sure you will love where we are going!" Getting a raised eyebrow from his girlfriend and the biggest grin he had ever seen on Zoe.

"Yes! Of course I do! Anything to spend time with my favorite soldier brother," the five year old said before looking at her sister, "but only if it's ok with Mad." This earned a grin from both Maddy and Mark knowing how much she cared about them having alone time because it was a special date.

"Well looks like Miss Zoe is going on her first date." Maddy said innocently as her sister reached out to hug her, but being sure to not release her hold on Mark. Seeing what she was doing, Mark grabbed Maddy and pulled his two favorite girls into a group hug. But their moment was over quick when Elisabeth walked past them and said, "Well you all should be going I'm leaving and should be back soon. But be careful and keep an eye on Zoe." She kissed both her daughters and her adoptive son on the cheek before walking out the door.

"Zo, go get your jacket it's time to go. " Mark said putting her down. Her feet barely hit the floor before she was running off into the room she shared with Maddy to grab her jacket. He put an arm around his girlfriend and she turned to face him. "I'm sorry about this. I know it was supposed to be just us tonight. Hopefully Zoe will be good so we can enjoy our night and not be too disturbed by her trying to.." She was cut off from her ramble when Mark started to talk. "Shh. You worry too much. I think having Zoe with us will make it even more memorable. And besides she is like the coolest kid in the entire world, I would do anything for that little girl."

Zoe came running back into the room a few minutes later with her jacket on and one of her handmade dinosaurs in hand. "I'm ready! Let's go." She said walking up to Mark and holding her arms up to be carried. Mark looked down and decided to say something, "Now Zo, you are 5 why would I carry you around like you were a baby? You are a big girl," he said to her joking, but when she pouted her lip and her eyes started to glass over, he quickly picked her up and held her tight, rocking her a little, "Hey, hey I was just joking. You know I can't say no to your adorable face." She looked up from his shoulder and smiled as he wiped away the one tear that escaped from her eye.

"Thanks Mark. I love you so much." Zoe replied. He felt his chest grab and he knew that that little girl could break even the toughest soldier. Especially him since she reminded him so much of Maddy. "Well then that's good," he simply stated, "because I love you too."

Maddy couldn't help but smile at what she had just witnessed. Silently thinking to herself how great a father he would be one day. "Let's get going and see this surprise place Mark has picked out for us then." Maddy said as she pushed Mark out the door to the awaiting rover.

* * *

><p>There you go the first chapter! I hope you liked it. Reviews would be much appreciated, so I know what you like and what you don't like. Chapter 2 will be up with this chapter because I got so caught up in writing that this chapter winded up being way too long so I decided to just go ahead and make it have chapters instead of doing a one shot. Review. Review. Review.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

The rover came to a stop and immediately Maddy recognized where they were. Mark got out and walked around the rover to open the door for Maddy and Zoe. Once Zoe saw the place she had been taken to she took off running. Mark laughed and grabbed Maddy's hand, intertwining their fingers together.

"I should have known this is where you would take me for our first big anniversary," Maddy said walking towards her sister, who was now spinning in circles with her arms spread out wide looking up at the sky, "but you do realize now Zo is going to want you to bring her here all the time, right?"

"Yes, but I couldn't resist bringing her. It can be our little secret: mine, yours, and now Zo's." He said laying out a blanket and some food. Zoe came skipping over with a huge smile on her face, "Mad what kind of flower are these? Mark, how did you find this place? Have you been here before? This is my new favorite place to be!"

The two teenagers just laughed at the overly excited little girl. Soon Maddy spoke up, "They are dayflowers Zo." Mark smiled when Zoe looked at him wanting him to answer her questions to him now. "I just came across it one day when I first came though the portal. And yes, we have been here before. You remember when the meteor came and knocked out the power?" he stopped for her to respond. She just nodded wanting him to finish. "Well this is where I brought Mads. But no one knows about that or this place so if you can keep it a secret, it can be our secret place when you,me, and Mads want to get away, ok?"

"Yeah, yes! I will keep it a secret. Do you promise me though that you will bring me here when I want to get away?" Zoe asked so excited she could barely get the question out. "Of course Zo. Anytime I'm off, because I don't want you and Maddy out her without me. Now do you want to sit down and eat?" Mark asked her. "Yes I'm starving! And I promise I won't ever come out her without you." She sat down beside Maddy and they started eating. It was a quiet dinner because the food was so good no one wanted to waste time and talk.

As soon as they were done Mark cleaned off the blanket and took the picnic basket back to the rover while Maddy played with Zoe in the field. He came back to find Zoe trying to outrun Maddy but Maddy was too fast and caught up with her. She picked up her little sister and spun her around before putting her down and watching her run through the flowers. Mark saw this as an opportunity and took off running after his girlfriend. He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and picked her up, spinning her around. "Mark!" she yelled as she held on tight to his arms.

He stopped spinning her long enough to turn and check on Zoe before carrying Maddy over to where the blanket was and put her back to her feet. She wrapped her arms around his neck while his arms stayed around her waist as she turned around to face him. He reached to move her hair out of her face before she finally kissed him. It caught him off guard but it didn't take long for him to return the kiss. They slowly broke apart a few minutes later and just put their foreheads together and stared into each other's eyes.

"I love you, you know." Mark finally broke the silence. "I love you too, so much." Maddy said kissing his cheek. Mark sat down on the blanket and grabbed his girlfriend's hand and pulled her down to him. She fell onto his lap but moved to lie down and put her head in his lap. She turned her head a little to check and make sure Zoe was still playing and she glanced up to see her boyfriend staring at the little girl admirably. He felt her staring at him and he looked down to catch her gaze. She looked into his amazing blue eyes and just smiled at the way they made her melt.

"Why are you staring at Zoe like that?" She asked curiously. "I don't know. Just looking at her, how happy she is, I just would never want anything to happen to her, you know? I feel like if I had to choose between my life and yours and her happiness I would choose you two everytime. No doubt in my mind." He said running his fingers through her hair. She closed her eyes and thought through his words.

"You don't mean that. And besides imagine how much it would hurt me and Zo if anything happened to you." Maddy said soothingly. Mark just smirked and laughed a little, "No Mads, I would in a heartbeat, but you do have a point," he smiled as he looked at the smile on Zoe's face as she played with her dinosaur doll in the flowers,"I have never thought about what it would do to you two and I would hope that you two care that much for me but I would never want to cause you that pain, just as I couldn't go through it either."

"You are going to be a great father one day babe." Maddy blushed as she finished what she said, not meaning for it to be said out loud. But she looked up to him to see him with a big smile on his face looking at her. "Thanks sweetie. And you know I watch the way you are with Zo, you will be a great mother. Any kid would be lucky to have you as a mom just like any guy would be lucky to have you as a wife." He said as he leaned down to kiss her forehead.

"Well you know any girl would be lucky to have such a handsome, strong, loving soldier like you as a husband. And you I watch you with Zoe too, you are better than me sometimes at calming her down." She said as she turned to watch Zoe again. Zoe started walking over to them, yawning.

She laid down by Maddy and put her head against Mark's leg and her sister's shoulder. "Are you tired sweetheart?" Mark said reaching his other hand around Maddy's chest to play with Zoe's hair a little. "Yeah. But I don't want to leave yet. I want to see the stars for a little while." Zoe responded reaching up to hold his hand, feeling safe doing so. Mark gently rubbed his thumb over the small hand that had taken his and replied, "Ok Zo, but we will have to leave soon before your mom gets worried."

Then Mark laid down while Maddy moved to have her head on his stomach, and Zoe moved between Mark's arm and Maddy's shoulder. Mark wrapped his arm around his two favorite people in the entire world and looked up at the stars, but then an idea dawned on him. "Wait girls," he said as he grabbed his tags and held them above them to take a picture, "smile big." Maddy and Zoe got closer to mark and they all three smiled as he clicked the button to take the picture. Ten minutes later the sky had darkened more and it was really time to go. He turned his head and saw that both Maddy and Zoe had fallen asleep. He couldn't resist he took another picture of just the two of them this time, sleeping peacefully.

He moved slowly trying not to wake either of them, but Maddy stirred and woke up. She looked at Zoe who was sleeping so well and just smile. "Sorry." He whispered to her. "it's fine." She mouthed back. Mark carefully picked up Zoe and Maddy got the blanket and they walked back to the rover to go home.

* * *

><p>This one was long..sorry. I hope you enjoyed it! Please Review!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Mark pulled up to his girlfriend's house and got out to get Zoe so Maddy wouldn't have to. He got his 'little sister' out of the back seat of the rover and carried her to the door. Maddy unlocked it and they walked in to find Elisabeth and Jim on the couch watching an old movie on her plex. They turned when they heard the noise. Elisabeth smiled and laughed quietly when Maddy held up her finger to her mouth to be quiet. Jim eyed Mark holding his baby girl in his arms fast asleep, but couldn't help to smile too when he saw how tight a grip she had on Mark's shirt collar. Mark smirked when he realized why Jim was smiling.

"Do you mind if I go and tuck her in since she obviously isn't going to let go easily?" Mark asked. Jim and Elisabeth looked at each other and Jim said, "Sure just try to not wake her up because it will take a while for her to go back to sleep if she's been out for over an hour." "She's been out for almost 2 hours." Mark stated as he walked towards the girl's room.

When he walked in the room he walked over to the small bed in the corner and gently laid Zoe down. It took about 5 minutes to loosen her grip on his shirt because he really didn't want to wake her. Once his shirt was free of her little hand he pulled the covers over her and tucked her in.

He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead and moved the hair out of face. She stirred a little and it startled him. "Good night Mark. I had a really fun afternoon. I love you." Zoe whispered as she turned over. "Night Zo. You definitely made my day better. I love you too sweetie." He replied and with that she was right back to sleep.

He turned to see Maddy, Jim, and Elisabeth standing in the doorway watching him. Elisabeth and Maddy had a twinkle in their eye watching the how the young man just did the impossible and got Zoe back to sleep so easily, all while having a tender and sweet moment with her. "You are really good with her." Jim told him and smiled with the look he got from Mark as Mark moved passed them to go in the hallway and closed the door behind him.

"Come on, I will walk you out," Maddy said and she took his hand and led him to the front door, "Mom we are going to sit on the hammock for a little while." Jim started to say something but Elisabeth stopped him and nodded to her daughter. Once they were outside Maddy took him to the far side of the porch to where the hammock was. He laid down first and scooted over so she could do the same.

"I can't believe your father just complimented me!" Mark said as he put one arm under Maddy's head and the other around her waist and pulled her close. "Whether he chooses to admit it or not, he does like you Mark." Maddy told him and he huffed half believing it and half thinking she was crazy. They laid there for about 15 minutes just enjoying being there with each other with no interruptions.

"Thank you so much for today babe. It was a lot of fun even if we did have to take Zoe. Happy 6 month anniversary. I love you." Maddy finally broke the silence. All Mark could do at that time was smile while he said, "Mads you are so welcome. You know I would do anything for you. And Zoe, well, same goes for her, and I loved having her there with us it made it more special," she looked up and he bent his head down to kiss her sweetly, "happy 6 month anniversary to you too sweetheart. I love you." They lay there cuddling and looking out at the stars before they knew it they were asleep.

Elisabeth and Jim fell asleep on the couch waiting for Maddy to come back in. A few hours later, about 1 a.m., Elisabeth came out to check on them. All she could do was smile at what she saw. Maddy was curled into Mark's side with her arm across his stomach. Mark had an arm around her waist and his fingers intertwined with her hand that was on his stomach with his head resting against her head. She couldn't resist the temptation to get her camera and take a picture of the scene before her.

Surprisingly Mark hadn't woke up when she did this. He usually has perfect instincts when it comes to feeling someone around him but apparently he was too tired and too at peace with where he was to be so instinctual. She couldn't wake them up, so she left them there in the hammock for the night. Jim never woke up which, in Elisabeth's opinion, was a very good thing.

The sun started to come up about 7 a.m., Maddy curled more into Mark's side at the little bit of sun that started to shine in her face. Feeling her do that Mark pulled her closer and put his face more into her hair. But that didn't last long because a few minutes later Mark felt something touch his shoulder and shake him a little. He slowly opened his eyes to find Elisabeth and Zoe looking down at him, both with a slight smile.

"Good morning Mark!" Zoe said giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Good morning to you Zo." He said softly trying to not wake Maddy.

"Good morning Mark," Elisabeth said handing him some coffee. "thank you for taking such good care of my daughters last night." He looked down at Maddy and smiled taking the coffee from Elisabeth, then to Zoe who was smiling at him and he quietly laughed.

"Good morning Elisabeth. And it was no problem, I wouldn't dream of letting anything happen to either one of them." Mark touched the end of Zoe's nose earning a laugh from her that woke Maddy up. She yawned a little as she opened her eyes. She realized she was still in the hammock with Mark, so she looked up and softly kissed his lips. "Morning babe." She said with a smile. "Morning sweetheart." He said not taking his eyes off her.

Then she glanced around and noticed that Zoe and her mom was standing there watching them. "Morning Mom..Zoe." she blushed a little as she remembered what she had just done. "Morning Mad." Her mother said giving her the coffee she brought out for her as well. "Morning Maddy!" Zoe said a bit more excited. Then Mark and Maddy got up and they all sat on the front porch talking. They all sat on the couch that was right in front of the kitchen window. Maddy leaned against her mother and had her legs across one of Mark's legs while Zoe sat on his other leg.

Almost 20 minutes later Josh walked out coffee in hand, and surprised at what he saw. "Mark what are you doing here so early dude?" he asked with his head tilted. "Long story man." He laughed and Maddy, Zoe, and Elisabeth all laughed too. Josh just looked at them all not even wanting to know what they were talking about, so he just let it go and sat down on the hammock across from them.

Jim Shannon slowly made his way to the kitchen from the living room, where he had accidently fell asleep waiting for Maddy to come back in. He walked around the counter to pour him a cup of coffe and he remembered why he had fell asleep on the couch and wondered what time she had come in last night. After he filled his cup up, he walked over to the window, like he always done to look out to the colony to see how many people were actually awake at this time in the morning.

He almost spit his coffee out when he saw his whole family sitting out on the porch talking. He took in the scene enjoying it for a moment. Josh was laid back into the hammock, his wife was at one end of the couch with his eldest daughter leaning against her for a prop with her legs across the rest of the couch, but then he realized that there was someone else on the couch. Mark. He was leaned back with Maddy's legs over one of his legs and Zoe sitting in his lap too. He rushed to the door and walked out to join the party after he noticed Maddy and Mark were in the same clothes they had on yesterday.

"Hey guys," he said as he closed the door behind him, "what's going on?" "Oh nothing we are all just talking." His wife told him. She noticed he was looking at Mark and Maddy, who had leaned up to talk to Mark and Zoe. "What time did he leave last night?" Jim whispered to his wife. She just looked at him and smiled. He decided that he didn't even want to know anymore and that this kid wasn't going anywhere, especially if Maddy, Elisabeth, and Zoe had anything to say about it.

* * *

><p>Well there's your next chapter. Review! Hope you enjoyed it.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

It had been almost a week since their date with Zoe. Mark had been very busy lately, working long shifts trying to save some money. Maddy had been doing what she always does, take care of Zoe, while her parents and brother were at work. It was after lunch and Elisabeth was off today, which rarely happened, so Maddy took advantage of it and slept in.

She walked out of her room about 12 when she heard a knock on the door. She could tell Zoe had been up for hours because her toy dinosaurs were all over the floor, she almost slipped on one right before she got to the door, making her mumbled an 'ow' as she opened the door. She just about fell backward when she opened the door to see Mark standing there is his normal clothes.

"Mark, hey! What are you doing here this early?" She said trying to fix her hair from the current mess it was in from just waking up. He leaned down and kissed her on the cheek as she stepped aside for him to walk in. "Babe, for starters it's 12," he laughed as he leaned against the counter and grabbed her hand that was messing with her hair, "and second, you don't have to try and fix your hair. You look beautiful." He placed a soft kiss on her hand as she blushed because he noticed what she was doing.

"No, actually I don't. I just woke up, I look horrible. And there is no way it's 12." She glanced over at the clock across the room and had to do a double take when it said 12:15. She took off to her room to change. "You never look horrible Mads." Mark yelled after her. " Yeah, ok. That's your opinion. But thanks, your sweet. Give me a minute, I'm going to change right quick." She said as she opened her bedroom door and disappeared into her room.

It was about 5 minutes later when she came out with jeans and an old shirt he had left at her house a few weeks ago that had become too small for him. She walked into the bathroom and fixed her hair a little, trying to decide if she wanted to put on any makeup. She came to the conclusion she didn't look that bad and decided against it just wanting to go somewhere with Mark. "So you want to take a walk or something?" she asked walking back out to find that he had moved to sit on the couch. She went and sat down beside him.

"Yeah that sounds good to me," he just stared at her for a few seconds and decided to tease her, "by the way, who do I need to have a talk with about giving you that shirt? Which looks very good on you." "Hmm well now, is jealous?" she asked him. He just smirked and waited for her to keep talking. "Anyways that would be your old shirt soldier."

"Oh yes, it would be, wouldn't it, Miss Shannon? I can't believe that you actually are going to wear it though. People might get the wrong idea." He told her. "Well let them think what they want, I don't care. Let's get going." With that said she got up and grabbed his hand pulling him up and towards the door.

They were walking through the market, holding hands, and looking at the booths. They looked at everything from food to clothes and jewelry. Maddy was commenting on just about everything she saw, especially the jewelry, since she hadn't been through this part of the market. They saw Josh and Skye and stopped and talked for a few minutes before dismissing themselves to go eat lunch.

After lunch Maddy remembered that she had to get home and help make dinner. He walked her home, they walked in the door holding hands and laughing about something. "You want to share with everyone else?" Jim said from the kitchen with his wife. Elisabeth hit him hard on the chest and he went back to what he was doing. Zoe jumped off the stool she was on and ran over to Mark, who got down to catch her and picked her up. When he got her up on his hip she kissed him on the cheek, getting the same from Elisabeth who had walked over unnoticed and kissed his other cheek. Maddy smiled at this, loving that her mom and little sister loved Mark so much.

"Hey Mark!" Zoe said. "Hello Mark." Elisabeth said at the same time as Zoe. Mark just smiled. "Hey Zo..Mrs. Shann..I mean Elisabeth." He corrected himself when she slightly hit his arm. Elisabeth laughed and hugged him before she walked back over to her husband who had stopped again to watch what just happened. He couldn't believe his wife was so acceptable of the boy that trying to take Maddy away, and apparently Zoe too.

"So Mark, would you like to stay for dinner?" Elisabeth asked. "Sure," he replied, "only if it's ok with ." Jim got a scowling look from his two daughters and his wife. "Of course, why not?" he replied before his wife could hit him again.

A few minutes later Elisabeth yelled, "Dinner is ready everyone." Josh came out of his room almost running into Mark. "Oh, hey man, how's it going?" Josh said to Mark. "Hey Josh. It's going good man. How are you?"Mark replied. "Starving. Let's eat!" Josh said quickly as he grabbed a plate and started getting food. Jim just looked at his son, he likes him too, I just can't win here he thought.

They all sat and talked for hours, Jim even had a good conversation with Mark. Before they realized it it was almost 9. Elisabeth looked at her youngest daughter and told her "Come on Zo. Say your good nights it's your bedtime." This got a huff from Zoe, "But Mom I'm not even tired, see." She got up and jumped and ran around the table. Everyone laughed at her desperate attempt to be able to stay up. "Zo. Bed. Now." She ordered her now pouting daughter. "Fine!" she stopmed, "but only if Mark tucks me in again." The hopeful look on her face as she looked at her mother to ok her request was so bright. "If he wants to it's fine with me." Elisabeth said as Zoe ran to Mark and got in his lap.

"Please Mark! Please, please, please!" Zoe begged with a small pout, knowing she would get her way if she did that. Mark just looked at the young girl as she waited for him to answer. "Well how can I say no to that face?" he said tapping the end of her nose, she giggled. With that being said she got up and went to the bathroom to get a quick bath and change. 10 minutes later she was running back to the kitchen where everyone was helping to clean. She stood there quietly for a minute, Elisabeth looked up and pointed to Zoe and said, "Mark, honey, I think that's your cue."

He glanced up to see Zoe in footy pajamas with a wide grin on her face and her arms lifted up waiting to be picked up. He complied and picked her up and swung her around fast, before stabling her on his hip and walked towards her room. He put her down and covered her up and kiss her forehead, then turned to walk out. "Mark you forgot something." He heard Zoe say so he stopped and walked back to her bedside. "What would that be?" He asked thinking. "Uh good night, duh!" Zoe said so innocently he couldn't help but laugh. "Oh, duh! Sorry Zo. Good night."

She laughed as he hit his head with his hand, getting the reaction he hoped for. "I love you Mark." She told him sweetly as he turned to walk out again. "Love you too sweetie." He said closing the door. When he turned from closing the door all the Shannons were standing there with a smile on their face. "You're going to be a good father Mark. Zoe definitely thinks the world of you." Elisabeth said happily. "Yes you are but that doesn't mean to go off and have kids though." Jim said sternly to him. "Thanks Elisabeth…. But I don't plan to have kids anytime soon . Maybe in the next 5 or 6 years at the least." Mark said. He shifted a little as Maddy came over to him.

"You ready to go? Because I'm exhausted." Maddy said to him. He nodded and they started walking to the door. "Good night Mark." Elisabeth, Jim, and Josh all said at the same time. "Night everyone. Thanks for dinner." He called back to them as they Maddy closed the door.

"I'm sorry I don't mean to sound like I'm kicking you out but I'm really tired." Maddy said to her boyfriend. "It's fine Mads. I'm tired too. So I'm going to go home and sleep," He smiled at her, "By the way, Zo doesn't play fair, she knows I can't say no to her especially when she pouts like that." Maddy laughed at him, "Yeah I know. And so does she, that's why she does it." Mark smirked. "Well guess I better get going. I love you. See you tomorrow babe." He kissed her lightly. "I love you too. Good night." She grabbed him and kissed him harder than he had. When they pulled apart they both just smiled at each other for a moment. Then he kissed the tip of her nose and walked off into the night.

* * *

><p>Review!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Maddy was walking through the market a few days later, looking at all the new items that had been put out since the last time she was here, when she felt two arms wrap around her waist from behind. She already knew who it was. She heard a voice whisper, "Don't you just look beautiful today."

"Well that's really sweet. But I have a boyfriend and he is a soldier so he you may not want to mess with him. He is very protective." She said playfully. "Well he is one lucky guy the n to have such an amazing and gorgeous girlfriend." The voice said. She turned to face him, wrapping her arms around his neck while his arms stayed around her waist.

"Hey babe, how is your day? I thought you had to work." Maddy said looking up at her boyfriend. "I did but they delayed my time until tonight so I have all day to spend with you. That's if you want me to." He said. "Of course I do! Why wouldn't I?" she told him while she pouted a little. Noticing she looked sad now, he grabbed her chin so she would be looking at him and quickly said, "I was just kidding. I'm sorry don't be sad."

She smiled at how fast he was to comfort her. "I know. I was just seeing if the pouting thing worked for me like it does for Zo." She told him. He smiled and shook his head. "You two are basically twins so, yeah, it definitely works for both of you. And that was mean by the way." He said. "Sorry." She said simply as he took her hand and they started walking towards the houses.

"Miss Shannon!" Maddy turned away from Mark to see who was calling her. She recognized the woman as Zoe's teacher, she had Zoe with her walking slowly toward the couple. "Zoe started feeling bad a while ago but she said she was fine. I told her to lie down anyways. A few minutes ago, though, I went to check on her and she had fell asleep, so I checked her for a fever and she was burning up. I saw you walk by so I got her and ran after you."

By this time Mark had already gotten down and was feeling Zoe's forehead. "Mads she is on fire! It has to be at least a 102 fever." Mark said worried as he picked Zoe up and started rubbing her back soothingly because she was crying. "Thank you for bringing her to me. I'm going to get her home." Maddy told the teacher. Before she could respond Mark and Maddy were already walking off fast.

They walked In the front door and Mark went straight for the couch to lay Zoe down so they could keep an eye on her. Maddy went to the bathroom to grab the thermometer, Tylenol, and a wet washcloth. She come in the living room to find Mark sitting down with Zoe on his lap rocking her and rubbing her head, she was crying into his neck and when Mark met Maddy's gaze she saw the worry and pain in his eyes. He couldn't stand to see Zoe cry or be in pain. Neither could she. Maddy walked over to them and sat down as close as she could. She gave her a Tylenol and put the thermometer in her little sister's mouth and the washcloth on her head.

The thermometer beeped and they all jumped. Maddy grabbed it fast and gasped when she read it, which made Mark look at her whispering, "What is it?" "103.4." she told him not wanting to scare Zoe. His heart dropped some more. "Hey Zo, have you ate today?" Mark asked. "No." she replied weakly. Maddy got up and got some crackers for her to eat. "Here try and eat some of these." Maddy said handing Zoe the crackers.

Thankfully Zoe kept them down and after she went to sleep Mark and Maddy stayed right by her. Her head in Maddy's lap with her feet in Mark's lap. Maddy was rubbing her head while Mark was soothingly rubbing her leg. They just sat there, looking at each other, worry evident in both their expressions. "Sorry for all this." Maddy said to him. "Don't be. I wouldn't want to be anywhere else." He told her. "I just don't want either one of us to get sick." She said. Right then Zoe stirred awake. They both smiled at her as she glanced around the room. "How you feeling Zo?" Maddy said. "Better now that I've taken a nap and you two are here taking care of me. Thanks for taking care of me." She gave a weak smile and Mark and Maddy just smiled at her. Mark winked and said, "Sweetie where else would we be?" Zoe grinned and sat up trying to decide who to lean on. She finally chose Mark because she was cold and for some reason he was always so warm.

"Mark can I lean against you I'm really cold and you are really warm?" she asked pleadingly. Mark nodded and lifted up his arm as she scooted n ext to him and buried herself in his side. Mark felt her head and it felt cooler than earlier, which excited him, maybe she had slept it off. "Zo we need to check your fever, ok?" He told her. She opened her mouth and waited for Maddy to put in the thermometer. Maddy and Mark giggled when she did this. It seemed like it took forever for it to beep, but when it did Maddy jerked it out of her sister's mouth to check. Mark and Zoe looked at her hopeful when she smiled a ittle. "So.." Mark said anxious. "99.1." she smiled brightly relieved she slept it off fast.

Mark gave Zoe a high five. And Zoe turned to hug Maddy who was smiling big. Then Mark and Maddy nodded at each other and squeezed Zoe into a group hug, with her in the middle."I can't breath guys!" Zoe said almost out of breath. "Oh, sorry!" they said at the exact same time and released her.

They sat there the rest of the afternoon watching movies on Maddy's plex. They had all fallen asleep but when the door opened they shifted a little but didn't quite wake up. Elisabeth came in to see her two daughters and Mark all laid out on the couch with Maddy's plex still playing. Since the couch was kind of large they could all fit comfortably on it. Mark was against the back of the couch with his arm around Maddy and Zoe, squeezing them to him protectively, Maddy had her arm around Zoe as well. Elisabeth couldn't help but take another picture, but she forgot to turn off the flash and Maddy and Mark woke up looking quite terrified before realizing who it was and what was going on.

"Mom!" Maddy whisper yelled. "Sorry it was just so cute. I couldn't help it." her mother said defensively. Then Mark spoke up, "Can I see it?" Elisabeth smiled because Maddy had been defeated by the two. "Of course sweetheart!" she told him, handing him the camera. He held the camera in front of him but to where Maddy could see it too. "Can I have a copy of this?" he asked the mother. "Yes you sure can sweetie," she replied, "do want one of these too?" She asked taking the camera from him and going to the picture she took of him and Maddy in the hammock. When she handed it back to him Maddy gasped, "Mom, seriously?"

"What? It was adorable, I'm sorry!" she told her daughter who was still in between her boyfriend and little sister. "Yes I do want one of these! I can't believe you took this and I didn't wake up." He told her. "Well maybe you were too tired and really content with where you were. I didn't have the heart to wake you two up." She said. He nodded and looked down at Maddy and smiled, "I suppose so." Maddy turned her head and kissed him. Elisabeth could only smile at this and was happy to just stand there and not interrupt the moment, like her husband would have.

When they separated they turned to see Elisabeth still standing there. "You know Mark, I'm glad Maddy found you because you have become a son to me and I love you as much as my other kids. And now I couldn't imagine this family without you in it." She informed him, tearing up. Not wanting to wake Zoe he reached up his arm and she bent down to hug him. "I'm glad too. Because now that I have Maddy, and Zoe, and you I couldn't imagine wanting to a part of any other family, especially since my parents are dead. I love you like you were my own mother and Zoe like she was my sister. I would do anything for any of you, especially you three." And with Elisabeth was crying, not letting go of Mark for a few minutes.

* * *

><p>Sweet little family moment at the end(: hope you enjoyed it. review!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Mark walked up the road to his girlfriend's house with a basket of a few groceries, after talking to Jim Shannon earlier that morning. He hadn't seen Maddy in a few days and was kind of worried. Jim had told him that Maddy was going to be watching Zoe today and that she needed a few groceries to make their lunch. Mark offered to go and pick it up and take them to her before his shift. Jim thought about it for a minute but then handed Mark the list and a few terras to buy it with.

Mark got to the door and knocked. He stood there for a few minutes and then heard feet run through the house, he was shocked to find that Zoe opened the door instead of his girlfriend. "Hey Zo. Where's Mads?" he asked curious. "She's laying down. I think she may have caught my cold, she's been throwing up all morning and hasn't ate or drank anything in almost 2 days. I kept telling her to call you and tell you but she just kept saying she didn't want to bother you with it and she would be fine. But I'm worried about her. She's getting worse, I think." The 5 year old said as she moved to the side to let him come in.

He went straight to Maddy and Zoe's bedroom when he heard Zoe close the door behind him. "Hey babe. How are you? Zo said that you were sick." He said concerned. "I'm fine real-" she was cut off by a cough and she ran toward the bathroom. He got up to help her but was stopped short when the door closed.

It was almost time for his shift, so he called Lieutenant Washington. "Wash..Licia! I need to talk to you call me back." Seconds later his phone was ringing. "Mark, hey, what's wrong?" worry evident in her voice. "It's Maddy she's sick and no one is here to take care of Z." he told her. "That's fine, I'll get Dunham or Reilly to cover your shift." "Thanks Licia." He said, hanging up the phone.

"Sorry. I don't know what's wrong with me. I started feeling bad yesterday and it just kind of went downhill from there." She said walking back into the room. "It's not your fault you're sick." He said as he sat on her bed beside her rubbing circles onto her back soothing her. He just about broke when a wince came from her and she started crying. She hated being sick and she had told her parents she was fine and could take care of Zoe, but she was just too weak. And having Mark here comforting her she felt like she could finally break down and cry like she has been wanting to.

He pulled her in tight to him kissing her head when she buried her face into his neck. He could feel the tears soaking into his shirt and it was all he could do to not start crying. He has learned in these last few months that whenever Zoe or Maddy was crying he could barely control himself, he cant stand seeing them hurt or in pain. Zoe came over and stated rubbing her older sister's back trying to help too.

"Thanks you guys," Maddy finally said trying to stop her sobs, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to have a breakdown." Mark and Zoe shook their heads at this. "It's fine Mad, everyone needs to cry." The innocent little girl stated. "You need to quit saying your sorry Maddy. Don't be sorry for being sick or breaking down around us, especially me. Me and Zo are here for you and it's not like you can help being sick. Zoe is right everyone needs to cry, even you, you don't have to be strong all the time. Around me if you need to cry I'm going to be right here, holding you and helping you through it." Mark told her.

All Maddy could say to that was, "I love you." "I love you too." Mark said as he laid her down and laid down beside her so she could go to sleep. "Can I lay down too?" Zoe asked. "Why of course Miss Zoe." Mark said moving over more so she could lay on the other side of Maddy.

Maddy was fast asleep within 5 or 10 minutes. Zoe looked over Maddy's shoulder at Mark and he whispered, "Let's go and let her sleep." They both kissed her forehead and walked out, closing the door quietly behind them. "So what do you want to do Mark?" Zoe asked once they were clear of the bedroom so she wouldn't wake up her sister. "Hmm..well would you like to go to the market with me and we can go get some lunch?" he asked with a smile on his face. "Yes!" Zoe yelled. And with that they walked out the door and headed for the market.

They just started walking down the gravel road and Mark grabbed Zoe's hand so she wouldn't run off. "So do you want to eat or go shopping first?" Mark asked her. "Well why do we have to go to the market? If it will take a while then let's go eat, but if not we can go shopping first." She answered. "Well just to be on the safe side, let's go eat first." He told her. And they walked off to go get some food.

After their lunch, they started toward the market again. "Mark, you still haven't told me what we are going for the market for." Zoe stated, wanting to know. "Well I've been saving some money and I want to buy Maddy a present." He said, and the girl's face lit up. "What do you want to get her? How much money do you have? Do I get to help pick it out?"she asked excitedly, sounding so much like her sister it made Mark wish she wasn't sick and was here with them. "Calm down Zo. I want to get her a ring and maybe a necklace or bracelet. And of course you get to help pick it out!" he said trying to sound as excited as she had but failing.

"I think you should get her a ring and a necklace, with something kind of like your tags, where she can keep pictures and everything." Zoe said sounding like she knew what she was talking about. "Jeez Zo, that is actually really cool. I think that is what I'll do. You're so much help!" he said to her lifting her up and kissing her on the cheek. They made their way to the jewelry stand and started looking.

After about 30 minutes of looking at rings, they decided on one with a light blue jewel in the middle surrounded by little diamonds, going half way down the side of the band. "I think she will like this one, because it matches your eyes. And she loves your eyes-" Zoe said but stopped when she realized what she had just said. "Well then, this is the one we will get. While I pay for it how about you go look at the chains." He told her, and the little girl ran off to the other side of table.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked this chapter. Review!<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N This was supposed to be with the last chapter but it winded up being WAY too long so I had to split it up. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Zoe picked out a sterling silver chain and handed it to Mark. He looked at it, thinking how amazing this kid is at picking out jewelry. He smiled at her, and paid for it. With the ring and chain picked out all that was left was to get the tags. Mark reached out his hand, opening and closing it so she would hurry, and Zoe understood and ran over to him and took his hand. "Where do we get the tags, though?" Zoe asked as they walked off toward the command center.<p>

"We are going to go talk to Alicia. And see if she can help us." Mark replied. "Yay! I haven't seen her in forever and I miss her!" Zoe exclaimed. She started skipping after that and they made their way up the stairs to Commander Taylor's door. Mark knocked and the door opened to reveal Commander Taylor. "Good afternoon sir. Is Lieutenant Washington around? I need to speak with her." Mark asked his commanding officer. "Yes, she is right here come in." Taylor replied. He glanced down and noticed Zoe, who was waving excitedly at him.

"Zoe Shannon." The commander nodded his head toward her. "Hey Commander!" she said and he stepped aside so they could come in. Washington peeked around the screen she was looking at. "Mark…Zo," She said, "how's Mad?" "Hey Licia!" Zoe said walking over to sit in her lap. "She's sleeping now, so I brought Zo here out to get some food and go shopping so Mads could sleep." Mark said. At that she glanced down to his hand to see a bag in it. "And what did you get?" she asked with more curiosity in her voice than she wanted him to hear. He smirked and walked over to sit by her.

"Licia we got Maddy a ring and a chain! You should look at it, I helped pick it out!" Zoe said, making Alicia laugh at the girl. Mark sat down and got the presents out and put them out on the table. Taylor, letting his curiosity get the better of him, walked up and sat down on the table. Mark pulled the ring out of the little box. Alicia gasped and grabbed it from him as she said, "Oh my gosh! It's gorgeous! Good job Reynolds. Zo did you help?" "Yes I told him he should get it because it matches his eyes and Maddy loves his eyes." Zoe reiterated what she had said earlier.

Alicia laughed and the commander grabbed the ring and looked at it while Wash got the chain, she tilted her head a bit. Mark noticed and asked, "What?" "Where is the pendant?" Alicia said. "Well that's actually why we are here," he said getting nervous, "Is there any way I could get some old tags that no one uses anymore?" The commander looked up from examining the ring and said, "Now, soldier, you know that tags are only issued to soldiers." "Yes sir I know. But Zoe came up with the idea so Maddy could have pictures with her all the time. Mostly for when I'm OTG for long periods of time because Zo worries about her a lot when I'm gone. She is kind of like me, she would be fine if she could just see us together." Mark said.

The commander looked at Alicia, who gave him a look and he knew he was outnumbered. But what really changed his mind was when he looked at Zoe and she just nodded her head with a look in her eye, that he knew she worried. And there was something about the youngest Shannon, no one in the colony could take it if she was sad. He looked back and Wash and sighed, "Ok, fine, but only if they are modified to not look like tags."

Alicia had a huge smile on her face as she stood up fast and ran downstairs to her locker. Mark, Zoe, and the commander looked at each other confused. She came back a few minutes later with a small pendant in her hand, and handed it to Mark, who looked at her curiously. It was beautiful, and perfect because it was carved to look like a dayflower, and most of all it would look great on the chain. He handed it to Zoe, who gasped and kind of screamed when she saw it. "It is a tag that I, I guess you could say, remodeled. I saw these flowers one day on my plex when I was just looking through pictures and loved them." Wash told them. "Wash it's perfect you have no idea! Thank you so much! It's still like the tags though, right? It can hold pictures and music and everything?" Mark showed more excitement then he wanted to in front of his superiors.

"Yes, the camera on it is even better than our tags though because I modified it too," She said proud of herself, "and I would love for Mads to wear it since I can't." "Thanks Alicia, I don't know how I will repay you for this!" Mark said getting up and hugging her. "Well you can start by not scre...messing things up with Maddy." She said, changing her sentence because of Zoe being in the room. "If I do it definitely won't be purposely. I couldn't imagine me without her anymore. Or this little one." He said hugging Zoe, who just laughed and hugged him back.

After a few goodbyes, Zoe and Mark were on their way back to the Shannon house, Zoe holding on tight to Mark's hand. Suddenly she looked up and said, "You know the tag Licia gave us? It looks like the flowers in our field. Mad will love it!" "I know Zo, and it's all because of you." He told her. "Hey Mark." She said. "Yeah?" he replied. "Do you think one day you will marry Maddy and you will actually be my brother?"she questioned innocently. "You know Zo, if I had anything to say about it we would already be married. But we are too young right now and I don't think your father would even want to hear that the thought has crossed my mind."

Zoe thought about it for a second and said, "Well I think you should get married." Mark chuckled and they walked up the porch of the Shannon house to find the door unlocked. "Zo stay here. I'm going to see what's going on." Mark told the child. Right as he reached for the doorknob the door swung open to reveal Elisabeth, home from work early. "Mommy!" Zoe screamed as she leaped up to hug her mother. "Zoe! I was so worried about you. I came home to find Maddy asleep and you gone I was scared to death." She said hugging her daughter tight.

"I'm sorry, I should have stopped by the infirmary to let you know I had her," Mark said apologetically, "I came by this morning and found out that Maddy was sick, so I called Wash and got someone to cover my shift so I could watch Zoe while Mads rested." "Mark, honey, it's fine. Calm down," Elisabeth said rubbing his arm to calm him down, "Where have you been?"

"We went out to eat and shopping for a present for Maddy. I've been saving money so I could get her something." He replied. "Mommy you should see what we bought her! Mark let me help pick it out and everything!" Zoe stated so excited to show the jewelry off. "Well then come in and let's have a look." Elisabeth stepped aside so Mark could come in. They walked to the living room and sat down as Mark got the items out of the bag.

"Mark! This is beautiful! I've never seen anything like it before. Maddy is going to love it," Elisabeth exclaimed looking at the ring then picked up the tag, "What is this?" "It's a tag that Wash remodeled and gave to us earlier to put it on this chain we got. It's just like my tags, it can hold pictures and music, even has a camera. A better one than mine actually." Mark told her as she studied the flower pendant.

Elisabeth almost dropped it when Maddy walked out of her room and started toward the living room. She handed it to Mark really fast and he put it back in the bag not wanting to give them to her yet. "Hey babe. How did you sleep?" Mark asked patting the seat beside him for her to sit down. "Amazing. Thank you for taking care of Zo so I could rest. I feel so much better now." Maddy said sitting down, grabbing his hand and intertwining their fingers.

He gently kissed her temple and rubbed soothing circles on her hand with his thumb. She put her head on his shoulder and just sat there in his arms being soothed, the only place she felt safe and wanted to be right now. Elisabeth and Zoe looked at him questioningly. He simply shook his head and mouthed over Maddy's head, "Not now. I'll surprise her later when she feels better." They nodded agreeing but kind of disappointed that they didn't get to see her face and would have to keep this a secret from her for now.

* * *

><p>This is probably one of my favorite chapters so far, to write and read. I hope you agree. Review! Ok so quick note, though, I've become almost obsessed with writing this story so I wanted your opinions on if in the next few chapters do a time jump (which I already have ideas for) or do the slight time jump for a few chapters then do a sequel. Ideas?<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Mark was walking through the colony, with the ring and necklace in his pocket, not quite sure where he was going but knowing where he would wind up. Yesterday had been a really good day, he thought. He had spent all day with Zoe, they had went to lunch and got Maddy the perfect present. It was so much fun he couldn't wait to have a kid. That thought, he noticed, had started crossing his mind more and more lately. He didn't know if it was because when he looked at Maddy he saw his whole life or if it was Zoe. But either way if he and Maddy wasn't so young he wouldn't hesitate to have a child with the love of his life. The past few nights he had dreamt of what their child would look like and that had scared him but made him excited too.

Maddy just walked out of her house, going towards the market to look around. Maddy had the same feeling as Mark, but she didn't know that she did, that if she wasn't as young as she was she would want to have a baby. Mark made her feel invincible and when she looked into his light blue eyes all she saw was the man she wanted to be with the rest of her life. Every since they started dating, even before they started dating, but she doesn't like to admit it, she had dreamed of what their wedding would be like and how their children would look. She had never had this feeling before, this feeling of safeness and love. She loved this feeling and most of all she loved Mark and he loved her and that was all she needed. Lost in her thoughts she hadn't realized she took a wrong turn and was just walking in circles, then all of a sudden she was stumbling back from running into someone.

"Oh I'm so sorry," she said looking up and seeing the blue eyes she knew so well looking back at her, "Well hello there handsome." "It's fine, really. And your Miss Shannnon right? Maddy? Thanks for the compliment but from what I hear your boyfriend is someone who shouldn't be messed with." Mark said playfully. "Oh he's not. He's a soldier and very protective," she remarked wrapping her arms around his neck, "but he is not that scary. And I can't seem to find him either, as a matter of fact." "Well isn't that a shame?" he said with a smirk, his arms going around her waist.

"Yes, it really is, because I have nothing to do today and I was wanting some alone time. Because for some reason my little sister always seems to be around nowadays." She said giggling. "Well let me help you find him then." Mark replied looking away from her to look around. "Hi gorgeous." He said looking back at her and giving her a kiss. Maddy laughed and said, "I thought you had to work today. What are you doing just walking around?"

"Well I did have to work but Commander Taylor is OTG and your father is in charge. Surprisingly, he relieved me of my duties for the day after your mother came and talked to him at lunch." He told his girlfriend. "That was nice of him. And very unlike him to let someone off work before it was their time to leave. But that doesn't matter now. You want to go do something?" She asked with a pout.

"You and Zo are horrible! You use that face knowing it will get you anything," He said exhaling loudly and stomping like a child, "And of course I do, let's go." He grabbed her hand fast and they took off running. They winded up near the apple fields with Mark leaning against a tree and Maddy half against the tree and half laying down, looking at all the different colors.

"So what were you thinking about when we ran into each other? You seemed like you were in deep thought about something." Mark asked playing with Maddy's hair. "Nothing, it was stupid." She replied. "Maddy, nothing that goes through your mind is stupid." He said sweetly. "Ugh, ok. I was thinking about us…our future. What our wedding would be like and how our kids would look. It's such a dumb thing to do considering our age but it's just something I do," she said blushing, wishing she wasn't saying this but knowing she couldn't say no to him, "What about you? You were pretty deep in thought yourself." Mark laughed, "Actually, I was thinking about the same thing. Zoe has that affect on me, she looks so much like you it makes me wonder if that's what our daughter would look like if we ever had children."

Maddy blushed even more at his confession. "I always imagined twins: a boy and girl. That's my dream. A son to look just like you and a daughter being the perfect mix of both of us but both with your amazing blue eyes." She said. "Twins," he repeated, "I like that idea. But I would want the girl to look exactly like you and the boy could be like me but have your brains. Both with your beautiful brown eyes." Maddy sat up with tears in her eyes and kissed him. Minutes later they separated, tears still in her eyes. Mark put his hand to her cheek and wiped away the one tear that escaped, kissing her cheek where it had been.

"I got something for you." He finally said, reaching into his pocket. "Really?" she said with a smile. He pulled out two little boxes, one wrapped and one, she noticed, as a ring box. "What did you do Mark?" she got out between giggles. "Well, the other day while you were sleeping and me and Zo left, we went shopping. I had been saving up money to get you something and when I got to watch Zoe I thought it was a perfect time to go so she could help me." He answered sweetly, with a big grin on his face, handing her both boxes not knowing which one he wanted her to open first.

She decided on the wrapped one first. Slowly tearing the wrapping paper off she found a long, skinny box. When she opened it it was all she could do to not cry, but she failed and tears started falling. "Oh my gosh! Mark! It's gorgeous!" she said sobbing, "Wait is that a dayflower?" "Sure is. Do you like it?" he asked not knowing if the tears were good or bad. "Like it?..Mark I LOVE it!" she was almost screaming by this time. She sat up fast and hugged him as tight as she could. He returned the hug but not squeezing as hard as he could, knowing he would hurt her if he done so.

"The best part is that it's tags." He told her. She tilted her head confused on how he had made tags into dayflowers or how he even got tags in the first place, since soldiers were the only people that they could be issued to. "Tags? How did you get an ok to give me tags? And how did you get them to look like this?" she asked growing more curious by the second. "Well first off, Zoe and Alicia are the ones that got me cleared to get them. Turns out the commander can't say no to both of them. So he said you could have them if they were made to not look like tags. Second of all, the dayflower thing…all Alicia. She remodeled them somehow after seeing a picture of them on her plex a few weeks ago, and since she couldn't wear it she said she'd be honored if you did."

"This is amazing! Will you help me put it on?" she questioned. "Well of course! Turn around." He complied. She turned and he clamped the latch on the necklace and she turned back around. "Well you still have one more, and this is the one I'm excited about." He told her. So she grabbed the box and opened the top really slow, excited and worried to see what was inside. When the box was completely opened she gasped and just stared at the most beautiful ring she had ever seen.

"Mark, this is beautiful. I've never seen anything like it before. It takes my breath away." She said admirably. "Wash and your mother had the same reaction." "Licia and my mom have seen this?" "Yes, Zo helped pick it out so she was excited to show it off to everyone. As a matter of fact the tags were Zoe's idea too, she told the commander about how she worried about you when I was OTG." "She is the most amazing little sister ever. This ring is just…amazing. It matches your eyes." She said. "That's what Zoe said. She liked it because it matched my eyes and you love my eyes." "Well now I'm just going to have to have a talk with her."

"No don't do that, she was just trying to help. Besides what the ring means is more important than why she liked it." He said looking down nervously. "Well what does it mean?" she asked. "It's a promise that no matter what happens I'm here with you. Whether I'm OTG or just working and can't be around you. It's a promise that I'll be here to protect you from anyone or anything that threatens you. And most of all a promise that I love you and, one day, want to make you my wife and have kids, and everything and anything else you want from life. Because I'm yours always and forever, or at least as long as you'll have me."

Maddy was crying uncontrollably now and all she could get out was, "Always and forever. I'm yours and your mine, until the end of time. I love you." Mark took the ring from her and slid it onto her left ring finger and simply said, "Always and forever, until the end of time. I love you baby girl." She just stared at the ring on her hand for a few minutes while Mark watched her. Then all of a sudden she pushed him down to the ground and followed him, kissing him for as long as she could, not ever wanting to move. Probably about 10 minutes later she released his lips to breath. "Hey babe. Let's take a picture." she said rolling off him, and held up her new tags to take a picture. They both smiled into the camera, then she took a picture of them looking at each other lovingly. thenMark leaned down and kissed her as she took another. "Perfect." she said looking at the pictures, "They are so clear!" "Yeah, Alicia made the camera better too when she remodeled the tags." Mark told her.

"Well it's perfect. And so is my ring. I love them both. And I love you." "I'm glad you like them. And I love you more." he said teasingly. "Yeah right. We'll see about that." Maddy said getting back up and kissing her boyfriend again. Mark just pulled her close and rubbed his hand up and down her back, as he held the only girl he had ever loved, and the only girl he will ever love.

* * *

><p>So this had A LOT of fluff and is the longest chapter so far. But by far one of the best, I think. Hope you enjoyed it. I'm writing the last few chapters now, with a time jump...then I'll do a sequel. So I wanted to know what you thought. Oh and I'm going to give you guys a chance to help me name the sequel, so any ideas let me know when you review!<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning Maddy walked out of her room and into the kitchen. Her whole family was sitting at the table eating._ Did I sleep late?_ She wondered. Glancing at the clock she realized that it was already 10 o'clock, usually she had been awake for hours by now. "Morning everyone." Maddy called out cheerfully.

"Morning sweetheart." Her mother said, "What is that you're playing with there?" Maddy hadn't realized she was playing with the necklace. "Oh don't play dumb Mom you know what it is." She replied playfully bumping hips with her mother as she got herself some coffee. "He told you he showed me? Jeez Mark, I wanted you to think I was surprised." Elisabeth said. Maddy walked back over to her mother, Zoe was standing by her now, and wrapped both of them in a side hug.

"Well he didn't show me. What is it?" Jim said wanting to know what was going on. His eldest daughter walked over and bent down a little so her dad could see the necklace, and lifted it a little for a better view. "It's a present from Mark. It's tags, it can hold pictures and music and everything." Maddy told him. "How did he manage getting you tags?" Jim asked. Zoe wanted to answer this question, "Me and Alicia convinced Commander Taylor." Zoe was very proud of herself for doing that. Just then, "Madelyn Shannon. What is that on your hand?" Jim asked fuming. She glanced down, noticing she grabbed the necklace with her left hand, she jerked her hand behind her back really fast. "Maddy answer me, now." "It's another present from Mark, Dad." Josh looked up now and was very into the conversation that was happening. "M-Maddy is that a.."Josh said.

"A what? Wait, an engagement ring? No Josh! " Maddy yelled almost spitting out her coffee. No one had noticed that Jim got up and was going to the door before Elisabeth was yelling at him. "Jim! Stop! Just because it's a ring doesn't mean he proposed. You bought me rings all the time when we were dating, and besides you know Mark would ask you for your permission first."

"That's just it Elisabeth!" Jim screamed. Elisabeth tilted her head confused, "What are you talking about?" "The other day, when I was in command, he talked to me about life and what he wanted. He said that one day he wanted to make Maddy his wife, so I kind of went off a bit and said she was too young and was only 16. But he said he knew and that he would wait and that was always his intention." Jim told her.

Maddy was taken aback a little. _I can't believe he_ _talked_ _to my dad about marriage._ "So what's the problem then, Jim?" Elisabeth asked not understanding why he was still so concerned about the ring. "What's wrong? My daughter's boyfriend told me he wanted to marry her and then two days later she has a ring! On her left hand, Elisabeth! Why aren't you worried?" "Jim, honey, it's just a promise ring. Like I said you gave me a lot of them while we were dating." Elisabeth said still trying to calm him down.

"Yeah, but that was me and you not Maddy and….that kid!" "That kid, Jim, is her boyfriend. And his name is Mark. It's no different than it was with us. The only difference is she's your daughter, if you've forgotten my father had this same reaction. And anyways, you love Mark, you just hate to admit it because he's with Maddy." She reminded her husband. "I do not! This is how I'm supposed to react Elisabeth, she is my daughter."

"Dad calm down. Please. It's just a promise ring, like Mom said," Maddy spoke up, "By the way Zo thanks for helping him pick it out." "No problem Mad. I had so much fun with him the other day." Zoe said smiling. "Zo! You helped him?" her father asked his youngest daughter. "Yes Daddy. I love Mark and I want him and Maddy to get married, so he can actually be my brother." Zoe said and he father about passed out. "Dad, Mark actually isn't that bad. He is pretty cool. He loves Maddy and treats her like a queen or like she's the only girl in the world, he would never let anything happen to her. And on the other hand he loves Mom and Zo and would do the same for them." Josh spoke up.

"Traitor! Josh, they are your little sisters and your mother. You're supposed to help me scare away any boys that get around them and help protect them." He yelled at his son. "Dad I am helping you protect them, but so is he! He isn't going to let anything happen to any of them. And I'm helping by realizing that he is good for Mad, Zoe, and this family. Have you ever seen Maddy so happy or even Zoe for that matter?" Josh said. Jim sighed realizing his son was right. "No but I just don't want to lose my little girl." He said looking at Maddy, who was getting up and walking over to him.

"Dad you aren't losing me. Me loving him doesn't mean I love you any less. There is enough room in my heart for both of you. You are my two favorite boys, the two men I can always count on to be there for me." She said reassuringly as she hugged her father. Josh cleared his throat, "And me Mad." "Yes and Josh, too." She laughed.

"Fine then. All Shannon's agree on Mark not being that bad. Guess I can't either." Jim said pulling his whole family into a hug. "Yes." They all said at the same time. Then there was a knock at the door. "Come in." Jim yelled at the door. In came Mark, pausing when he saw what was happening. "Umm I can come back later." He said. "No Mark come on in and join us in our little family group hug, since you are part of the family now." Maddy's father said. Mark couldn't believe what he just heard, but he walked over and joined in on the hug wrapping his arms around his girlfriend and Elisabeth.

* * *

><p>Next chapter starts the time jump. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry for it being so short. REVIEW!<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

**************************6 months later***************************

"Mr. Shannon, wait up. Can I talk to you for a second please?" Mark yelled after his girlfriend's father. "Yeah Reynolds. I'm just going to talk to the commander." Jim said, walking up the steps to the command center. "Well as you know today is Maddy's 17th birthday and we have been dating for a year and I know that's not a long time but-" "Reynolds you sound like Maddy, get to the point." Jim said knocking on the door. "Sorry, sir. Anyways I know it's not a long time but I love Maddy and can never imagine myself without her. And I want to ask for your permission to marry her." Right then, the door opened and Taylor caught the end of the sentence and smiled widely. "It's about time soldier." Mark didn't even notice Taylor was talking, he was too busy trying to decipher the look on Jim's face. The commander spoke up again, "How about we move this conversation into my office. Jim. gun." Jim and Mark looked at him. "Just in case this ends badly." Jim hesitated but handed the gun to him as they stepped into the office.

Mark stood by the door. "Mark come sit down." Commander Taylor said to his soldier. Mark sat down despite his gut telling him not to. "Jim I believe Reynolds here asked you a question." Taylor said to a shocked Jim. "Yeah…umm…What was it again? I think I heard wrong." Jim stated. "I want your permission to ask Maddy to marry me." Mark said again not making eye contact this time.

"Like…today?" Jim questioned. "Yes sir, I got Zoe to get the ring I gave her months ago back and I had some things added to it to make it look a little different." Mark told him. "That was you and Zo? Maddy has been freaking out for days about losing that ring. She's tore the house apart every day since she lost it." Jim replied. Mark laughed a little knowing how on edge she has been lately. "Jim, quit stalling. Answer his question." Taylor said.

Jim looked at Mark and asked a simple question, "Why should I say yes?" "Because I love your daughter, sir. I would do anything to keep her safe even if it meant putting myself in danger. When Maddy smiles I know that she is the perfect girl for me, when I look into her eyes I see my forever, when I hold her hand I never want to let go. She is my everything and I know that deep down I could never be without her. When I see her cry it breaks my heart and I want to do whatever I can to never see another tear fall from her beautiful eyes. I love her with all my heart and I-" Mark stopped when Jim raised his hand not wanting to hear anymore.

"Yes." Jim said quickly before he could change his mind. Mark couldn't breath, "Wait, what? Really?" he asked in between gasps. "Yes you have my permission to marry my daughter." Jim repeated. "Thank you sir!" Mark couldn't help but to get up and hug his soon to be father-in-law. "Well then, looks like we have a wedding to prepare for." Commander Taylor said.

* * *

><p>*************************Later that day**************************<p>

Maddy and Mark were walking through the colony, holding hands and talking. "Babe, it just upsets me I never took it off, but the one time I did it goes missing. I don't understand, I left it on the counter but when I turned around it was gone and Zoe was in our room the whole time so she couldn't have got it." Maddy was almost in tears. "Sweetie, it's fine, we will find it. It's a ring it's not like it can just get up and walk away. Besides it's your birthday. Your 17 today and I will not let you cry on your birthday." "Have you never heard the song 'It's my party and I'll cry if I want to'?" she asked.

"Yes but that song doesn't apply to you. Today is your birthday and it's special. I have a whole day planned for us and I refuse to watch you cry when you should be celebrating." He answered. "I just want my ring back. I love that ring and I feel so…weird without it. I look down expecting to see it but it's just not there." Mark stepped in front of her to stop her. "Maddy, we will find it." He told her simply before wrapping her in a hug. She couldn't help but cry into his neck. _Mark gave me that ring. There is no other one like it in the colony, and now it's gone_. She thought to herself.

"Come on baby, we have places to go." Mark said as he released her and wiped her tears away. He grabbed her hand and they went off to what he had planned.

* * *

><p>**********************That night***********************<p>

All the Shannons, and Mark, were sitting at the table eating Maddy's favorite meal and some birthday cake. After they all got done they moved into the living room, some being on the couch and some sitting on the floor. Maddy and Mark were among the ones on the couch. She was leaned up against him, with her feet in her father's lap. Mark had a protective arm around Maddy, she had her fingers intertwined with his, and he was holding her close. Zoe, Elisabeth, and Josh was sitting in the floor. Jim, Elisabeth, and Josh were staring at him waiting for what they knew was coming. Jim had thought Elisabeth was going to have a heart attack from excitement when he told her about his and Mark's conversation. Josh had overheard and was excited too, even though his sister was just 17, if Kara hadn't died a few months ago he would have proposed to her already, and they are just 18.

"So how was your day Mad?" Elisabeth asked. "It was really fun. Mark took me to lunch and shopping. Then we just spent the rest of the day together, talking and walking around the colony." Maddy said with a smile on her face looking up at Mark, "Perfect day. Best birthday ever." She leaned up and kissed Mark and for the first time he didn't hesitate kissing her back, even with Jim in the room. After a few seconds, Jim cleared his throat and they separated.

"Maddy why don't you go get some more tea for Mark." Elisabeth said breaking the awkward silence. "Ok, you want more ice too babe?" she asked getting up and grabbing his glass from the table. "Sure thanks." He replied. "Mark how long are you going to make me wait?" Elisabeth questioned him. "Calm down Elisabeth." "No Mark, seriously, when are you going to ask? I'm like about to burst man." Josh said. "What's going on?" Zoe asked curiously. "Nothing." Jim, Elisabeth, Josh, and Mark all said.

"Here you go handsome." Maddy said handing Mark his glass and sitting down between him and her dad. "Thanks babe." "No problem." Mark sat the glass down on the side table and turned to face his soon to be fiancé, hopefully. "Maddy." Mark said a little nervous. "Yeah?" Maddy responded looking at her obviously nervous boyfriend.

"Mads, I love you and we have been through a lot together in the year we have been dating. Being trapped in the jungle, death, sickness, the colony being taken over, thinking we were dead, me being OTG, and you almost being killed; but all those things have only made us stronger and brought us closer," he reached into his pocket and got the box out and moved to get on his knee in front of her, "and I just need you to know that when I look into your eyes I see forever and I can't even remember life before you because I wasn't living life, I was just living. And I can't imagine myself without you. Will you marry me?" he finally finished and before he could even open the box she was on the ground hugging him and crying, "Yes, of course I will!" she said burying her head in into his shoulder.

When she finally released him, he opened the box and she started crying harder. She looked down at her new ring. It was still the same one from before but so much different. He had the diamonds against the light blue jewel removed and their birthstones put in, diamonds still made their way down the sides of the ring. "It's my ring! Oh my gosh Mark! How did you do this?" "That would be Zoe. She swiped it for me when you took it off. But she had no idea what I was doing." Mark said turning to Zoe, who was smiling so big he thought she might break her jaw.

Zoe ran over and hugged Mark. He just laughed and hugged her. "Why didn't you tell me?" she asked leaning back and playfully hitting his chest. He was shocked and grabbed where she hit him, "Ow Zo. I wanted you to be surprised too." "Well I am!" she said letting him go and stepping back. Mark looked back at Maddy and grabbed the ring from the box and turned it around, she looked at it noticing it said something on it. "Maddy-always & forever, until the end of time. Love, Mark." She read out loud and her mother gasped while Maddy had more tears in her eyes.

Mark took the ring back from her and slid it onto her left hand where it had previously been, but this time, it was more special. It wasn't just a promise ring and she wasn't just his girlfriend anymore, it was an engagement ring and she was his wife-to-be, fiancé, love of his life, his…everything. And he couldn't be more happier that they were engaged.

They stood up from their place on the floor, and everyone gathered around them. Zoe was the first to hug both of them, next was Elisabeth who hugged them so tight neither could breath, Jim shook Mark's hand and hugged Maddy, while Josh gave Mark a 'man hug' and squeezed Maddy so tight she had to hit him on the back to let her go. He gave her a muffled, "I'm sorry. I didn't realize I squeezed you that tight." "It's fine Josh." She reassured him.

She turned to look at Mark who grabbed her and pulled her toward him. She stepped forward and hugged him then lifted her head up to kiss him. "I love you." He said after pulling away and resting his forehead on hers. She stared into his eyes knowing he meant every word. "Good because I love you too."

"I love you too Mark." Zoe screamed. "Me too Mark." Elisabeth repeated. "And me son." Jim said with a smile on his face. "What the heck, I love you too man." Josh said also. Zoe, Jim, Elisabeth, and Josh circled Maddy and Mark and squeezed them between the four of them. Then there was a knock on the door. Jim walked over and opened the door. When Jim stepped aside there stood Alicia and Taylor.

"So I heard about your plan soldier." Wash said walking into the living room. "Yeah. And?" he said joking with her. "Don't play with me Mark, I will put you on patrol duty all day everyday for the next two months, along with sparring with me when you get off." She told him sternly. Mark shifted on his feet looking kind of worried. Taylor and Jim tried hiding their laughs , but couldn't. "Licia that is no way to talk to my fiancé. I would prefer to have him around to help me plan the wedding instead of letting me do all the work and just showing up." Maddy said containing her smile. Alicia's eyes got huge and all her military training left as she ran over and hugged Maddy. "Really?" she asked not believing it.

"Yep." Maddy told her. Taylor came over and congratulated them while Wash hugged Mark. There wasn't one face in the Shannon home that wasn't smiling, even the commander had an approving smile on his face. He had took Mark under his wing once he got to Terra Nova because Mark's parents had died, and the grandfather that was supposed to come with him through the portal died a few months before their pilgrimage. And to Taylor, Mark was his son. Alicia had the same feeling towards Mark.

And Mark loved both of them and would do anything for either. "Well looks like it's time to start planning for a wedding baby." Mark said looking away from the crowd of people and towards his fiancé. "I suppose so. I love you babe." Maddy said giving him a hug and they walked towards everyone, after they had moved into the kitchen. This was the start of the rest of their lives and neither, Mark or Maddy, could be happier.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: This was going to be the last chapter, but i realized it was chapter 11 and I'm kind of OCD, everything has to be in an even number so chapter 12 will be the last chapter, or at least that's the plan. And the program that I write my stroies in went out of date so forgive me for any mistakes in the next two chapters, I'm trying to get it back before I start writing the sequel. Well here it is hope you like it.

* * *

><p>In the following weeks Maddy and her mother satrted planning the wedding. Maddy and Mark had decided to get married the next month, on the day their anniversary. Maddy and Elisabeth would narrow down each decision into two possibilites while Mark was at work, and then Maddy would go over to his house after work. They made decisions quite easily because Maddy and Mark agreed on everything. Much to their surprise Jim didn't have a problem with Maddy going over to Mark's house for long periods of time, and had not killed Mark when one night they had fallen asleep and she stayed all night. He was slowly letting go and Maddy didn't want to do or say anything that would change his mind. And Mark certainly wasn't going to do anything to danger his new found trust. He loved the fact that Jim was trusting him so much with Maddy.<p>

* * *

><p>It was a week before the wedding, Mark was taking Maddy on a date, on his first off day in weeks, to a place he had found within the colony. He was so excited about where he was taking her that he made her put on blindfolds so she couldn't see where they were going. When he finally stopped the rover, he heard Maddy saying, "Babe? Mark, can I take these blindfolds off now please?" "Not yet," he said. He then picked her up out of the rover and carried her a few steps before setting her down. "Now you can." He said taking them off of her.<p>

She gasped loud and had the biggest smile on her face. She turned to a giggling Mark and kissed him. "This is perfect! I can't believe it. How did you find it?" she asked wanting to ramble but stopped herself. "I knew you wanted to get married in our field, but you didn't want anyone to know about it. So the other day I was on patrol and I was trying to get to the south gate fast so I decided to make a shortcut. I stopped when I saw this place and winded up being late for work." "Well it's amazing, just like you." Maddy said looking at him admirably, "I love you so much." "Well I think it's perfect, just like you. And I love you too."

They had a good day in the field just spending alone time together. They hadn't got much alone time together lately because Wash and Taylor was keeping him busy and when she would come over after work it would be to plan the wedding. Later that day they brought Jim, Elisabeth, Wash, Taylor, Josh, and Zoe all back to the field. Zoe looked at Mark and Maddy and smiled and nodded when Mark winked at her and Maddy put a finger to her mouth telling her, "Shh."

"Well I think it's perfect." Elisabeth said looking around at all the flowers. "Me too." Josh and Jim said in unison. "Good job Reynolds." Wash said slapping his shoulder, earning a huff form Mark. "I like it too." Taylor said, "Certainly perfect for you two." Taylor flashed a side smile to Mark and Maddy who looked overjoyed that they all like it. "Have you guys decided on your guest list yet? Since you don't want the whole colony there, which by the way I don't really understand considering that's how weddings are done around her." Taylor asked.

"Yes sir." Mark answered, "We just want family and friends there. Maddy doesn't like big groups of people and neither do I, really. I know that's how it's done but we figured having it out here it wouldn't really hurt anyones feelings because it's not in front of the market. And besides noone knows the date, so it could be a quiet, intimate wedding." "Well alright then." Taylor replied walking back towards the rover to head back to the command center.

* * *

><p>*********************That night**********************<p>

Mark had went over to Maddy's for dinner and family game night, Zoe's new idea, and the Shannon's and Mark were all sitting around the coffee table in the living room floor playing a game Zoe had come up with. Noone really understood how to play it but they played along to satisfy Zoe. About 9 they finished the game and it was Zoe's bedtime. As always, Mark was the one she wanted to tuck her in. After he tucked her in and they said their good nights, he walked out into the living room to find all the Shannon's smiling at him.

"What?" He asked looking at them confused. "Well Mark we got you something, well actually Maddy didn't know about it until a minute ago." Elisabeth started, "We know that since your parents died you were kind of alone untiil Taylor and Wash took you in. And then when you and Maddy started dating we took you in. You are our family now. You've been a part of our family since the moment you and Maddy met. So we wanted to get you something."

Jim then handed him a box. Mark looked confused as he slowly took the box from him. "Just open it." Jim told him. Mark opened it to find a gold looking bracelet. It looked like a medical bracelet, with a long thin plate on top where things could be engraved. Then he noticed a little paragraph on the back of it and brought it closer to his face so he could read it. "Mark-thank you for taking care of our daughter and loving her with everything you have. You are a part of this family and all of us are proud to have you as a son and a brother. Love the Shannons."

"Flip it over." Josh told him. Mark laughed when he flipped it over and saw a tiny picture that had definitely been drawn by Zoe. To the right of the picture Zoe had written 'To Mark Reynolds, my brother. Love Zoe.' "This is amazing. How did you do it?" Mark asked. "Well Dad and I picked out the bracelet, and got Maddy to reconfigure a laser to be able to engrave it, but she didn't know why." Josh said.

"Then we all had a hand in writing the message on the back." Elisabeth continued. "But then Zo," Jim started but Zoe interrupted. "I wanted to have my own message so I begged Daddy to let me draw you a picture on the other side. He had to stand and watch to make sure I didn't hurt myself." Zoe told Mark. "Thanks you guys I love it." Mark said. "Mads can you help me put it on?" She nodded walking over to him.

"The best part is that you can always wear it." Josh said. "Guys I would love to always be able to wear it, but I can't. I can only wear my tags on duty." he replied sadly. "No you can wear bracelets too." Elisabeth started and Mark was now really confused, "There's a reason it's a medical bracelet. I talked with Commander Taylor and he said that soldiers can wear bracelets only if they have medical information, for in case your tags fall off in a fight or something. You see that little charm on the left side of the plaque?" Mark glanced down and noticed the little square for the first time. "That has your medical information on it. So now when you come into the infirmary you need to always see me because I am the only one, besides Jim and now Maddy, that knows the code. Either way I will always be your attending."

"How?" Mark asked. " I may have put a note in your file." Elisabeth stated looking around the room playfully. The room was filled with 'Elisabeth's and Mom's' being yelled. "What? If something was to happen to Mark I don't want anyone else touching him, I want to be the one to take care of him." Elisabeth barely got out before Mark was hugging her. "Thank you Elisabeth. I haven't had someone care this much about me in a long time." Maddy cleared her throat when he said that, "Uh Mr. Reynols I believe I care-" Mark cut her off walking back over to her and kissing her. "Besides Maddy." he laughed when he pulled away and Maddy was totally surprised by what just happened.

"Well thanks for dinner but I think it's time for me to go home, it's getting late." Mark said stepping away from Maddy and moving towards the door. "I'm going too. We have a few more things to decide on. I'll be back before 1." Maddy told her parents grabbing her jacket. She had been so surprised when Jim made her curfew 1 instead of 11 like it used to be. "Maddy why don't you just stay the night. It's almost your wedding and you will be living together soon. So you can stay as long as you, both of you, are here for breakfast." Jim said. Everyone's head turned in shock to him when he finished.

"Seriously Dad?" Maddy asked thinking she heard wrong. "Yes. Now go before I change my mind." He answered. Maddy rushed over and gave him a hug before running into her room to get clothes. She came out a few minutes later with a bag of clothes and before anyone could change their mind she was out the door. "I can't believe that just happened." Mark said. "I know! He has completely changed. He trusts you and me now." Maddy said. "Well let's get home." Mark said with a smile. "Home? We aren't married yet." "Yeah, well my home has always been your home." Mark said walking up onto the porch and opening the door.

They finally finished all their wedding plans around 11. "Hey babe can I take a shower?" Maddy hesitantly asked. "Sure." Mark replied as she got up and went to the bathroom. She took her shower and started getting dressed but then she noticed that in the rush she grabbed everything but a shirt. _Crap!_ she thought. "Ugh I can't believe I'm about to do this." she said as she wrapped the towel around her and opened the door. Mark spit out his drink when he turned and saw Maddy walking down the hallway in what must have been some of Josh's old shorts and a towel.

"Um honey, I'm pretty sure you forgot something." He said. "Ugh Mark stop playing. I forgot a shirt. Do you have one I can wear tonight?" She said sternly. Mark got up and walked towards his room without a word. He came back a few minutes later with one of his olive off duty shirts he always wore. "Here baby." he said handing her the shirt. "Thanks." She took it from him and walked in his room and closed the door. She came out seconds later and threw the towel into the bathroom.

"I'm going to take a shower. Be out in a few." Mark said walking past her getting clothes off his dresser and walking into the bathroom. Maddy went and laid down and jumped when she heard Mark scream. He came out 10 minutes later shivering. He stopped halfway down the hall noticing Maddy wasn't in the living room. He walked back toward the room and stopped when he saw her laying down, asleep on his bed. He walked in and sat on the edge of the bed. She woke up when she felt him sit down. "Mads am I going to be taking cold showers for the rest of my life?" he asked moving some hair out of her face. "I guess you are if you plan on sticking with me. Sorry though. Josh always complains that I use all the hot water too." she answered him apologetically.

"Well that's a small price to pay to be with you. I can handle that." He said smiling at her. "Always and forever, until the end of time." Maddy said. This had become their special way of saying 'I love you.' "Always and forever, until the end of time." He repeated leaning up and kissing his soon to be wife. He loved saying that, or thinking it. It was hard to believe that within a matter of days he would be married to the most amazingly perfect girl in the world and he couldn't be happier or feel more lucky to be marrying the love of his life.

* * *

><p>First off I want to thank everyone for the AMAZING reviews I've been getting. I'm so glad you love my story especially it being my first one, I was kind of worried that it was horrible. So thank you again. Hope you enjoyed this very long chapter! The next chapter probably won't be up until tomorrow afternoon, maybe even tomorrow night. Sorry break is over and I don't have a lot of extra time, so I will be writing stories in the afternoons instead of during the day. Leave a review!<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

It was the day of the wedding and Mark and Maddy both were getting nervous. Not by the fact that they were soon, within a matter of hours, going to be Mark and Maddy Reynolds instead of Mark Reynolds and Maddy Shannon, the cop's daughter. Elisabeth and Jim went to check on both of them, and Josh who was Mark's best man and Zoe who was the flower girl, right before the wedding started. Jim walked in Mark's little tent, that Taylor had put up, and saw his son in a suit and Mark in full uniform. Maddy didn't want anyone wearing the so-called tuxes that people usually wore to weddings in Terra Nova, _They are just tacky._ Jim remembered his daughter telling him.

* * *

><p>"How you boys doing?" Jim asked closing the curtain and walking over to him. "Well Mark hasn't shut up in the last 20 minutes. I swear he sounds so muchlike Maddy right now with this rambling that I've considered puching him a few times. Since youknow I can't punch Mad." Josh said pointing to a bent over Mark. Jim laughed when he saw the young man that he had come to love as a son with his face in his hands worried. "Mark, son, you ok?" He asked hesitantly. "Oh yeah. I'm fine you know just about to be married and have to completely rethink my life. But Maddy is worth ever fear and worry that I have." Mark replied looking up with a smile. "Don't worry Mark. Every man goes through this moment of realizing he suddenly has to think for two people and not just one anymore. If it makes you feel better Maddy is right there with you. I about had to give her oxygen earlier." Jim told him. "Maddy, you saw Maddy?" Mark asked, his mood instantly changing, "How is she? Is she ok?" "Yes Mark she is fine. Elisabeth is over there right now probably having the same talk with her. And I must say she looks very beautiful, my Maddy." Mark was fine now, knowing Maddy was doing good, he got up and said, "Well then. Let's do this." Jim and Josh laughed and they walked out the curtain.<p>

* * *

><p>Elisabeth walked into her daughter's tent and right off saw her eldest daughter in her wedding gown. It was a white sweetheart cut dress that went a little past her knees, and had a blue and gold sash around the mid torso and a diamond flower, that looked like a dayflower, on the top left. Elisabeth immediately, "Maddy you look beautiful!" "Thanks Mom, but please don't cry because I will already be doing enough of that today." Maddy stated sternly. "Mommy look at me!" Zoe said stepping out from behind her sister. Zoe had a light blue dress with a white and gold sash around the mid torso. She was holding her basket filled with roses and orchids. "Well you look beautiful too sweetie." Elisabeth told her youngest child. Elisabeth and Maddy laughed as Zoe did a little ballerina turn to show off her dress. "Is everyone ready?" Maddy asked her mother, who had finally gained control of herself. "Yes everyone is ready to go. Mark, your father, and Josh are already at the alter waiting for us." Elisabeth said. "Well then. Let's do this." Maddy said and nodded then started walking out of the tent, followed by her mother and baby sister.<p>

* * *

><p>Mark and Josh stood in the front of everyone with Commander Taylor, all three looking kind of nervous. Even though there was only a little bit of Mark's platoon there and then the Shannon's and Wash they still didn't like being in front of people. They watched as Zoe walked down the aisle throwing flowers enthusiastically, and smiling and Mark the whole time. When she got to the end she couldn't resist going up and hugging Mark, he hugged her back and when she waved goodbye to him to go sit down by Leah, he gave her a wink, which earned a giggle from the little girl. Next came little Sam Marcos, he was the ring bearer, and Maddy wanted him to walk then go sit by Zoe until tme for the rings. When Sam got to the end he had to give Josh and Mark a high five. Everyone around watched and laughed as the little boy had to jump up to reach the men's hands.<p>

Right then he heard the music for Maddy to start walking down and everyone stood. When Maddy walked around the corner with Jim and Elisabeth, Mark's heart stopped and he fell in love with her all over again, if that was even possible. Jim noticed what had just happened and nodded in understanding. Mark blushed when he saw what Jim was doing in his periphreal vision, never taking his eyes off Maddy as they locked eyes when she glanced up. It seemed like, to Mark and Maddy both, this was the longest walk in the history of the world, this one and the one they left behind. But when she finally made it to him they smiled brightly at each other as Taylor said, "Who gives Maddy to this man?" "Her mother, brother, sister, and I do." Jim said handing Mark Maddy's hand. He stood there for a moment holding on to both of their hands before finally letting go of his little girl forever, knowing though that she was in good hands he sat down by his wife and other daughter.

"Corporal Mark Reynolds, do you have your vows?" Taylor asked with a smirk on his face. "Yes sir." Mark huffed and then shut out the whole world and focused on Maddy as he said, "Mads you know I love you more than anything else in this world. You are the love of my life and my everything and even though we are young we will make it. Because we will have the help of you rmother and father, who are the most loving people I've ever known. They are what I want you and I to be. They make it through everything together and no matter how much they fight they overcome it because their love for each other is stronger than their anger, even your father's," he paused looking at Jim and Elisabeth who were laughing, "that is the definition of true love and that's how I feel about you and what we will be one day. You came into my life when I was at a low and you saved my life. I am so grateful for that and I will spend the rest of my life showing you how grateful I am." "Very nice soldier. Maddy?" Commander Taylor said looking to a crying Maddy. Mark reached up and wiped away her tears.

"Mark, I was never the popular girl in 2149, noone liked me and I always felt unsafe no matter how many people Josh beat up for me." Maddy said looking to Josh who was trying hard to contain his laughter but couldn't, "Hey your my little sister what was I supposed to do?" Maddy, Mark, and all the Shannon's laughed. "Anyways, when I came her I wanted to start over and not be the weird girl that rambled about everything and knew everything. When I met you you completely changed my life, you showed me I didn't have to be different to be accepted. You loved me the way I was no questions asked, no changing myself in anyway. And you made me feel safe in a place where everything was new and scary. We've been through a lot together but I'm glad we have experienced everything we have because it all made us closer and stronger. You have been there to catch me when I fall, wipe my tears in times of worry, and simply swept me off my feet. You saved me too and I can never thank you enough."

"Well then, Do you Mark take Maddy to be your wife?" Taylor said looking at Sam and gesturing him forward. Sam stood up with the rings but made sure to kiss Zoe on the cheek before walking up and handing Mark Maddy's ring. "I do." Mark said putting the ring on Maddy's finger, smiling bigger than he had in a while. "Maddy do you take Mark to be you husband?" Sam turned to Maddy and handed her Mark's ring before running back to sit by Zoe and took no time in grabbing her hand in his. "I do." Maddy said putting the ring on Mark's finger, crying. "Well I guess there is nothing else to say then I now pronounce you man and wife. Mark you may kiss your bride." Taylor told the soldier. Mark grabbed Maddy and kissed her gently before she deepened the kiss. Everyone stood up and clapped as they seperated and turned. "Ladies and gentlemen I give you Mr. and Mrs. Mark Reynolds."

Mark and Maddy stepped down and started walking back down the aisle, with matching smiles on their faces, as Maddy turned to Mark and wiped some lipgloss off of his lips. Jim and Elisabeth was behind them, followed by Josh and Leah, then Sam and Zoe. The field they were in was so far away from the main part of the colony that they had put up a giant tent without anyone noticing the difference. Everyone walked to the reception which was about 50 yards from the wedding location and they started eating their dinners while people shared stories of Mark and Maddy and recited their speeches.

Soon after they were done Elisabeth walked over to Mark, who was whispering something into Maddy's ear, and asked for a dance. He agreed with a smile and kissed Maddy on her cheek before grabbing Elisabeth's hand and spinning her, getting a laugh out of her as they started dancing. Then came Jim and asked Maddy for a dance, after that was Josh and Zoe, then Sam and Leah, next came Alicia and Commander Taylor, finally everyone was out dancing with someone. After two songs most people changed partners. Mark broke in on Jim, who complied and gracefully went over to Elisabeth starting to dance, Sam then broke in on Josh, who was shocked and didn't know what to do, then Leah pulled on his pants and he picked her up and danced with her.

Mark noticed what Sam did and looked to Maddy, "Umm..Mads I don't know what this little boy is attempting with Zoe but he needs to calm down. Did you see him kiss her and hold her hand at the wedding?" "Mark, are you kidding me? His name is Sam and he likes her, they are just 5 it means nothing, just a little crush. They are friends." she said looking unbelieveing at him. "Exactly! They are 5, they both should still think boys and girls have cooties. I will hurt that boy, I don't care how old he is." "Mark, sriously, don't you think Zoe has enough to worry about with Dad and Josh without you big brothering her?" "Yes but that doesn't matter. She is my baby sister and i will protect her." "Mark leave it alone, he's a nice little boy and they are just friends calm down." Maddy replied batting her eyelashes. "Ugh fine. You know you look beautiful baby." Mark said changing the subject because the current one was making him angry. He didn't want to think about any boy ever liking Zoe, because he finally understood what was wrong with Jim wwhen he and Maddy started dating. He would personally help Jim and Josh kill any boy that came near Zoe.

Maddy blushed, "Thanks babe. You know you don't look too bad yourself, there, soldier." she said grabbing his jacket and pulling it a little. "Well you definitely have me beat. I've never seen such a beautiful dress on such a gorgeous woman in my entire life." Maddy ran her fingers over all the pins on his chest, "I disagree. You look very handsome in your uniform but I appreciate the compliment." "I love you Mrs. Reynolds." Mark said glowing, loving to be able to finally say it outloud. "You know I love the sound of that, Maddy Reynolds, Mrs. Mark Reynolds, Mrs. Reynolds. Say it again." She told him kissing his jaw.

Mark laughed, "I love you..Mrs. Reynolds." he said slowly putting emphasis on the Mrs. Reynolds. "I love you too. Mr. Reynolds." She replied undoing the 'Reynolds' name tag off Mark's jacket and pinning it to her dress. Mark let out another laugh, "Always and forever." Mark started. "Until the end of time." Maddy finished for him before kissing him. Jim and Elisabeth danced and watched their daughter and her new husband.

"Jim I'm proud of you. You did so well today." Elisabeth said not looking away from Maddy and Mark. "Thanks. It was hard but he loves her and she loves him so I'm happy for them." Jim said looking at his wife who was still watching Maddy and Mark, they had just ended their kiss and was now talking. Maddy and Mark stood there with their foreheads rested on each other's staring into the other's eyes and whispering. They had long since stopped dancing and was now just swaying back and forth, thinking how they couldn't get any luckier than they are right now, and with that thought in mind they both leaned in for another kiss. Maddy was now Mrs. Mark Reynolds and Mark was the happiest man in both Terra Nova and 2149.

*The End*

* * *

><p>I hope you liked this story. Again thanks for all the reviews I've gotten, I'm so thankful for all the reviews and they have helped me decide that I will write a sequel to this story. The name will be Love Conquers All so look out for it within the next week. Sorry for it taking a while but I like being able to get a few chapters ahead before posting. I hope that you will keep reading my stories and leave a review on the last chapter of my first story! yay! I love saying I actually finished a story!<p> 


End file.
